<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Red Wolves of the North by Chernabog90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543332">The Red Wolves of the North</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chernabog90/pseuds/Chernabog90'>Chernabog90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Stark, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chernabog90/pseuds/Chernabog90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>instead of being raised and treated as Bastard while growing up, Jon snow was instead was raised as a true stark by both his grandfather Rickard Stark and his great grandfather Rodrik Stark. a different Jon snow would change the game of thrones for better or worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Dacey Mormont/Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Val, Lyarra Stark/Rickard Stark, Myranda/Jon Snow, Wynafryd Manderly/Jon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’Is that all you got cousin’’. A curly hair grey eye boy said while using his shield to block the angry sword slash of his opponent.</p><p>‘’no’’. A red-brown hair and blue eye boy answer while trying to push his sword into his cousin's defense. The spar would continue for another couple minutes with the grey eye boy continue taunting the other boy and the other boy trying to beat the smug look his cousin give him. Finally, the grey eye boy would end the spar by facing his opponent head-on and would disarm him.</p><p>‘’good job boys, Robb try not to be easily baited by an opponent who taunted you while Jon stops being so cocky not all of your opponents would be able to slip easily if you taunted them’’. Rodrik stark said to both his great-grandson who both nodded to what he said. He could say without a doubt that he was proud to have both of them as his great-grandson. Even though both of them were still young he can say that they have the potential to be a great leader or a great swordsman. Of course between both of them, he can say Jon was his favorite. It isn’t because he raised the boy himself with the ranger in the northern mountain after his son in law send him there to learn how to fight went he was four. No, it was because one simple reason, his great-grandson is the only one of the generation of the stark except for little Arya to bear a striking resemblance to his late daughter, their grandmother Lyarra stark look.</p><p>‘’Lord Rodrik, Lord Rickard has asked for both you and Lord Jon to go to his solar’’. One of the Winterfell servants said to the group who was currently standing in the courtyard of Winterfell.</p><p>‘’come Jon it seems your grandfather needed us, Robb why don’t you go ahead to the maester to continue your study I would send Jon there after we finish meeting your grandfather’’. Rodrik said to both Robb and Jon. The walk toward his grandfather's solar was silence with both him and his great grandfather not knowing what to say. Winterfell itself was a grand castle with its two massive grey walls challenging any invader to try to attack it. If from what story that he heard true than before he was born the castle was almost in a state of disrepair with many parts of the castle either abandon or destroy. But after the end of the rebellion, his grandfather would use the stark spoil of war to repair Winterfell.</p><p>‘’how is Winterfell for you Jon, I know it would be quite hard for a child like you to adapt back to living in the castle after being raised in the northern mountain with the ranger’’. Rodrik asks Jon knowing how hard it is for someone as young as his great-grandson to adapt back living as noble after living as part of the ranger for a couple of years. The ranger itself was something that he created after he returns home to the north after serving in the company of rose for a couple of years. The ranger is a military order that he created to protect the north form both internal and external threads. The name of his organization it selves was because he bases the organization with the job of a ranger of the Nightwatch and also a little mix of a sellsword company since the ranger could be hired by noble to protect them and even sometimes was hire by the free city to fight for them most of their time in the east mostly become a join mission with the company of rose as long as their job protecting the north wouldn’t be disturbed. There were currently seven hundred people that were a part of his military order with all them being either a northerner or they were a descendant of first men that live in the south since only a northerner or a descendant first men can join the order. The ranger it selves was also known as the grey cloak since they mostly wear grey clothing. The ranger headquarter was in winter city but their training ground was in the northern mountain, even though they always wandering around the north, some of their members was stationed in winter city, white harbor, moat caillin and the new port city and castle in sea dragon point.</p><p>‘’it’s been great living in Winterfell again great grandfather’’. Jon said while remembering all the time he spends wandering Winterfell and also winter city either by himself or with some of his friends went they came to visit. ‘’but there has been some time that I wish I still live with you in the northern mountain’’. Jon said</p><p>‘’let me guess it was because of your aunt’’. Rodrik said and by seeing his great-grandson suddenly looking away he knows he was right. His second grandson Eddard stark wife was someone he didn’t like. The reason for it wasn’t just because of the disrespect the little fish has to first men and northerner culture but because of her hate for his great-grandson. The reason for her hate was something that he believes was something to be blamed for her upbringing. The little fish was known to despise his great-grandson because in her eye he was the only thing standing between her child inheriting the north after his son in law die and a little scorn she has since he was the biggest stain to her honor since he was the only son Brandon stark has. The first reason for her hate, he understands the first reason but the other was just funny for him since the only person that should be mad and justified for it was Barbrey Ryswell. Since it was well known that both his grandson and the Ryswell girl like each other and his grandson were the ones who taken the girl maidenhead and there was the possibility his grandson would marry her before his engagement to the Tully girl.<br/>The Ryswell girl or a Dustin now unlike the Tully, treated his great-grandson with adoration and kindness. Something he didn’t really expect since his great-grandson was the child of the person she loves with another woman. But it seems that even though she didn’t get to be his grandson's wife, she wanted to be a part of the life of the son of the person she love. The current lady of house Dustin would often visit Winterfell went his great-grandson was still living there before being sent to the mountain, she would always during her visit bring her son Wiliam Dustin name in honor of his dead father and her niece Myranda Bolton.</p><p>‘’look Jon you shouldn’t really care what your aunt thinks about you, everyone here knows that you are a stark and not a bastard no matter what she does’’. Rodrik said while holding his great-grandson shoulder, knowing that his great-grandson even though already lost many of his childish tendencies was still insecure about his birth since even though his king Robert has legitimized him went he was babe after his son in law ask the king. Some people mostly the Tully and her family in the Riverland still claim that his great-grandson was still a bastard.</p><p>‘’I know great grandfather, It just, it hard seeing how she treat Robb, Sansa, and Arya and the scorn she has for me’’. Jon said</p><p>‘’I wouldn’t pretend to know how you feel Jon but just remember one thing she couldn’t do anything to you except hate you and hateful people tended to die in bitterness’’. Rodrik said to Jon hoping that would help him feel better. They would continue walking the rest of the way to his son in law solar in silence. Went they arrived there the guard in the door would tell his son in law that they have arrived and would let them in. Went they enter the solar, the room was pack with people. There was, of course, his great-grandson Eddard who just return from inspecting Moat Caillin since the castle was currently being rebuilt. His other grandson Benjen who also just return form inspecting the new castle and city that was currently being built in Sea Dragon Point that would be the place for his future seat. And also there was the current lord of White Harbour Wyman Manderly in there, he wasn’t surprised seeing the fat lord here as some call him. Since the fat lord has been in Winterfell for the last couple of days.</p><p>‘’ah, good both of you are here, why don’t both of you take a seat, do you want some wine Rodrik or do you want something stronger like vodka’’. Rickard said to his grandson and his father in law went they enter his solar, he would, of course, offered wine for his father in law went he enter his solar but his father in law would decline making him offer a Vodka. The vodka itself was a traditional northerner drink that was made form distilling a potato. The drink was very popular for both northerners and southerners since it was cheaper than wine and kick harder than it. His family owns one of the two breweries that produce it, the other family that owns it was the Manderly naturally. The brewery that his family own was located in Wintercity while the one that the Manderly owned was in white harbor. After he becomes the head of house Stark, he would start exporting the drink to the south. The drink would prove itself to be very popular with both the noble and smallfolk in the south, making the stark coffer grow every time the southerner buy it since they also buy it in bulk.</p><p>‘’why not’’. Rodrik said making Rickard pour a glass of vodka for him.</p><p>‘’Jon I know that you only have been back in Winterfell in only a couple month but you almost in the age where you can be foster, so I have discussed it with lord Manderly about you being foster in white harbor and he has agreed to it’’. Rickard said to Jon who noded to what his grandfather said.</p><p>‘’isn’t it too soon for Jon to be sent to white harbor after just returning from the mountain, father’’. Benjen stark asks his father, knowing that whatever his father does isn’t something he hasn’t already calculated there is a reason why his father was known as the scheming wolf.</p><p>‘’I don’t believe so’’. Rickard said to his youngest son, he knows of course that his youngest son still feels guilty about the death of his sister even after all these years. And this would cause him to be overprotective of the other member family especially the children, something that while good was not something that he actively encourages.</p><p>‘’you don’t have to worried about young Jon, lord Benjen I make will sure that he would learn everything he needed and I would personally guarantee that he would be safe during his time in my home’’. Wyman Manderly said with confidence in his voice. This wasn’t something that anyone in the room doubt since they know that the Manderly wouldn’t let anything happen to Jon, they would rather kill themselves rather than letting a stark being hurt. The Manderly was notorious with there devotion to the stark, something that could be contributed since the stark save their family from being destroyed after they were exiled from the reach.</p><p>‘’you would leave with lord Manderly in two days Jon, I hope that is enough time for you to say goodbye to the rest of the family and pack your belonging, now if you all don’t mind I need for all of you to leave the room since I have something to talk about with Rodrik’’. Rickard said to the people in the room who then would bow to him before leaving the room.</p><p>‘’So you have fast-forwarded your plan, Rickard’’. Rodrik said</p><p>‘’I have to, the Tully has been making noises in kings landing about revoking Jon legitimized status’’.</p><p>‘’let them do what they want in the south Rickard, they already try this once and it failed, so you shouldn’t be botter by it’’.</p><p>‘’it’s not that I am worried about you know, I'm afraid they would restart sending assassins to kill Jon’’.</p><p>‘’oh’’. Rodrik said, it is closely guarded secret between his son in law and him but during Jon four years life in Winterfell there has been dozen of assassination attempt on his life. All of his assassination attempts were thwarted by Jon sworn sword Ethan Glover. This is one of the reasons why Rickard send Jon to live with him since he knows that Jon would safer in the mountain rather in the crowded capital of the north. The reason for the Tully to send assassins to kill Jon was because they fear that went his son in law die, Jon would become the next lord of Winterfell rather than his second grandchild Eddard. Since it was stated in the succession charter of house Stark that a male descendant of the first son would be the first in line to the winter throne. This was the case with Jon since he is the only male descendant of the previous heir who is his father. Even if some in the south claim that Jon was still a bastard he already was legitimized. Making him has a better claim to the winter throne than Eddard and that combine with the love the Northerner has with him being the only son of the wild wolf and Ashara Dayne, the Dayne was one of the southerner houses that the north respected, the reason this was simple the Dayne was one of the few first men houses to still exist in the south and they were notorious in still worshiping the old god. This would make it possible for Jon to be the future Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. If this happens then the Tully plan in making someone who has their blood as the future ruler of the Vale, Riverland, and the North would fail.</p><p>‘’Did Wyman already agree to it’’. Rodrik asks his son in law knowing that the other reason for Wyman Manderly to come to Winterfell rather than just talk about Jon fostering. It is about the marriage proposal that his son in law created between Jon and Wyman's eldest granddaughter Wynafryd Manderly. Should Wyman agree to it this would cement the loyalty of house Manderly to house Stark and would also help Jon become the next lord Winterfell. Since the Manderly was the second most powerful house in the North and also the second richest house in the North.</p><p>‘’Yes, Jon will marry Wynafryd Manderly went both of them are sixteen’’.</p><p>‘’so you will truly name Jon as your heir in the next lord meeting’’. Rodrik said knowing about his son in law plan in naming Jon as his heir. This was something that his son in law has been planning for years, the reason for this was because his son in law thinks this is the only way he can redeem himself. Since he thinks that he is the reason why two of his children die, during his son in law early years as lord of Winterfell he was an ambitious person. It was with that in mind that he would try to play the game of thrones. He would engage his eldest son to Hoster Tully eldest daughter while sending his second son to be foster in the Vale and his only daughter to be engaged with Robert Baratheon. This would cause both Brandon and Lyanna to despise their father. Something that would in the next couple of years cause the rebellion. After the death of both his children, the death of thousands of people and toppling a dynasty that lasted centuries. His son in law would return home to Winterfell a changed man, he would stop playing the game of thrones and would instead focus his effort to better the North. In that time, he would cement his mind in making Jon the next Lord of Winterfell. The reason for this was after seeing the way Caitlyn Tully acted. His son in law in his own word couldn’t let the Tully have a said in a matter concerning the North. Since the girl even though she didn’t have any power, has been trying to change many things in Winterfell, the first being that she brought septa to Winterfell. Something that no one has ever done in thousand of years, his son in law would off course send the septa back to the south and hope the girl knows not to do anything like that. But it seems she didn’t understand since she would try to use her husband to convince his son in law into letting his wife built a sept in Winterfell. This and the assassination attempt of Jon would be the last straw, and a couple a month later his son in law will have been made naming Jon his heir went he die with both himself and Benjen as the witness.</p><p>‘’I need to do this Rodrik event if this is the last thing I do’’. Rickard said with conviction on his voice</p><p>‘’ do you need to tell me anything else, Rickard’’.</p><p>‘’No, but I need you to go to the mountain and start doubling the production of the mine’’. Rickard said to Rodrik who nodded to him. The northerner mountain mine was his biggest legacy that he can proudly give to the new generation of his family. The northern mountain mine even though only has been open for a couple of years has proven to be a great tool to help build the north. Using the income coming from the mine he was able to build a new port city and castle in Sea Dragon Point, expanded the kingsroad to encompass many parts of the north, rebuilt Moat Caillin, and the last started a navy for the North something they have been lacking for centuries.</p><p>‘’if that is all then I would like to leave since I wanted some time playing with little Arya’’. Rodrik said with a smile while remembering about the child's behavior who is similar to his late wife.</p><p>‘’no, that is all, goodbye Rodrik’’. Rickard said while shaking the hand of his father in law</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it’s been three years since he was foster in New castle and he can say without a doubt that living with the Manderly has been some of the most fun times he has ever experience. Sure he misses his family especially his cousin but the Manderly has already become his family in the short time that he knows them. </p><p>‘’wake up Jon it’s your name day’’. A voice shouted from the door before jumping into his bed, making him groan since he wanted to sleep a little more but knowing the person, he probably wouldn’t be able to do it, since she would just continue to bother him until he does what she wanted.</p><p>‘’ do you really need to do this every time Jon has his name day Wylla’’. Another female voice said to the now name younger female girl that was currently trying to wake up Jon.</p><p>‘’of course, I do and don’t behave that you didn’t want to be the one to wake him up Wynafard’’. The now name Wylla said with her tongue stuck out to the blushing Wynafard since her six years old little sister was able to find out her reason for being here, especially this early not to mention that she already dressed while usually, she would still wear her sleeping clothes during breakfast. </p><p>‘’can you all not shout so much in the morning’’. Jon said with a groan while trying to use his blanket to cover himself up so that he can sleep again. </p><p>‘’ don’t be like that Jon, now why don’t you wake so that we can start celebrating your name day’’. Wylla said while pulling his blanket and succeeding since even though she was only six years old, she has quite the strength not to mention Jon was not prepared for it. </p><p>‘’I wanted to sleep more, Wylla’’. Jon said while trying to grab his blanket again and failing since Wylla always kept it out of his reach.</p><p>‘’no, if you don’t wake up by yourselves then I would order the servant to throw water to wake you up’’. Wylla said with a smile on her face, and knowing that whatever threat that his pseudo little sister said she would carry it out, making him agree to wake up.</p><p>‘’fine I already wake up, now get out of my room, so I can prepare myself’’. Jon said with a groan that makes Wylla smile before jumping out of his bed and then running out of his room, probably going to the Great hall to wait for him. On the other side Wynafard would smile seeing the interaction between her little sister and her betrothed. It was revealed a couple of months after Jon arrival on New castle that they are both betrothed to each other. At first both of them were awkward with each other but with time, they become more comfortable with each other and even become each other best friend. So with that in mind, she was hopeful that went it finally time for them to married that they already in love with each other. </p><p>‘’Happy birthday, Jon’’. Wynafard said before kissing his cheek, making Jon blush since even though she already did this many times before he seems to never use it.</p><p>‘’ do you really need to do this Wynafard’’. Jon said while still blushing, This was something that Wynafard did every time he did something in her eyes that was worth rewarding. </p><p>‘’Of course after all I am your betrothed’’. Wynafard said while leaving the room with a laugh went she noticed him grumbling about being woken up so early. After she leaves his room some of the servants would enter his room to prepare his bath. After he finishes bathing and changing his cloth, he would then walk toward New castle great hall since he assumed that they would there to have breakfast if they already have woken up that is. Unlike Winterfell or other Northern castles that he visited which was sparsely decorated, New castle was lavishly decorated with it decorated with faded banners, broken shields, and rusted swords from ancient victories, and wooden figures from the prows of ships. Went he arrives at the great hall his assumption would be correct since the Manderly family was already there even Wyman Manderly who usually wakes in noon.</p><p>‘’Ah, there he is the birthday boy’’. Wyman Manderly shouted went he spotted him. </p><p>‘’Lord Manderly’’. Jon said while taking the seat next to Wynafard who would smile toward him. </p><p>‘’How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that Jon, after all, we would be family went you married Wynafard’’. Wyman said with a laugh since both he and Wynafard was blushing after hearing what he said. It really is cute at seeing the reaction of his ward and granddaughter every time they were teased about their future. Something that makes him happy since even though he betrothed his granddaughter to the young stark and future warden of the North. He didn’t want his granddaughter to have a horrible marriage, so went he make the betrothal contract. He put a clause that said that if her granddaughter was not happy with the betrothal than the contract would be terminated. But it seems that he wouldn’t need to use the clause since both of them seem happy together. </p><p>‘’Of course Wyman’’. Jon said after he stops blushing. </p><p>‘’it really is cute seeing both of you blushing like that’’. Leona wooled, the mother of Wynafard and Wylla said with a laugh to the blushing couple, especially at seeing the glare that her daughter directed at her.</p><p>‘’ mother’’. Wynafard said with a glare to her mother who only laugh harder at seeing her glare. </p><p>‘’come on Leona stop teasing our daughter and our future son in law’’. Wylis Mandely said, making Jon and Wyanfad blush again and making Wynafard redirected her glare toward her father.</p><p>‘’can you all stop teasing me and Jon all the time’’. Wynafard said toward her family, who just continue smiling. The rest of their breakfast would be spent by both him and Wynafard listening of the teasing that the Manderly said to them. </p><p>‘’ah Jon I almost forgot to mention it but your great grandfather would be here later this evening’’. Wyman said to the shock Jon who couldn’t believe that his great grandfather would be going here. Since his great grandfather never mentions about going here in any of his recent letters. </p><p>‘’Why would he go here’’. Jon asks Wyman who just shrug his shoulder signaling that he didn’t know the reason why his great grandfather would go here.</p><p>‘’come on Jon let’s go to the maester to study’’. Wynafard said while pulling him toward the door of the great hall since she was tired of hearing her family teasing about him and. Her little sister would also join them in going to the maester office. The walk toward the maester office would be spent by him listening to Wynafard rant about her family. While he and Wylla would whisper to each other how they should ditch learning from the maester and instead go to the city. </p><p>‘’What are you two talking about’’. Wyanafard said snapping both of them of their conversation. </p><p>‘’nothing’’. Wylla said with an innocent face that her older sister seems to not believe in </p><p>‘’really’’. Wynafard said not believing what his sister just said. </p><p>‘’yep’’. Wylla said still with her innocent face. </p><p>‘’so I don’t just hear about how you and Jon would ditch learning with the maester’’. Wynafard said with a raised of one of her eyebrows, making both of them realized that Wynafard was listening to their conversation even went she was ranting. </p><p>‘’fine we were talking about we should just ditch the lesson with the maester and instead go to the city’’. Wylla said since in her mind </p><p>‘’ok, let’s go then’’. Wyanafar said, surprising both of them since they didn’t expect her to agree to join them in going to the city.</p><p>‘’what’’. Wylla said not believing to what she heard was right</p><p>‘’you’re not the only one that didn’t want to go to the maester’’. Wyanafard said </p><p>‘’then why would you suggested we go here the first place’’. Wylla asks since if her sister didn’t want to go to the maester why would she even in the first place suggested it. </p><p>‘’because that was the only thing that comes to my mind went you and the rest of our family teased me and Jon’’. Wynafard said </p><p>‘’ok, let’s go then’’. Jon said to both of the sisters. To leave New castle they would use the secret passage that links the castle to the Wolf den. It didn’t take them long to arrive in the wolf den, the wolf den it selves is an ancient fortress that now serves as a prison for the city. It is located by the water and adjoins the city walls. Went they arrive there the castellan of the castle Ser Bartimus would catch them trying to leave the place. At first Ser Bartimus wanted to send them back toward New castle, but they were able to convince him to let them go to the city. The knight would reluctantly agree to their demand but they would have to be escorted from the ranger that was station there to protect them. Since even though the city crime rate was quite low, it still a possibility for them to be kidnapped or killed by enemies. They would of course reluctantly agree to his demand. Since even though they wanted to explore the city by themselves, They also know about the danger of going into the city by themselves.</p><p>After leaving the Wolf den with their guard they would finally enter The city of White Harbour. The city it selves is the first official city of the North and was the largest of all the Northern cities. The city it selves was built using white stone making the reason for the name of the city quite obvious. The city also holds the largest harbor in the North and also the place was the Manderly fleet was located. Like usual they would explore the city since even though they already visited the place dozen of time. It still didn’t take away their fascination at seeing the many merchants and traders from all over the world going here.</p><p>They would return back to the castle during the evening and once there they would be told by one of the servants of the castle. That they have been ordered to go to Lord Wyman solar signaling that the lord of white harbor knows that they have left the castle to go to White Harbour. They would arrive in the solar of lord white harbor a couple of minutes later, and once they arrived there they would knock on the door. after hearing Wyman's voice saying to enter they would go inside the office.</p><p>‘’Rodrik’’. Jon said with surprise in his voice went he spotted his great grandfather in Lord Manderly solar. In a couple of his great grandfather's letter he told him to stop calling him great grandfather since it was too long and he should just call him by his name. </p><p>‘’Jon’’. Rodrik said before walking toward him and the hugging him</p><p>‘’so could you tell me why all of you ditch learning with the maester’’. Wyman asks the kids who all trying to look innocent since they didn’t want to be punished. </p><p>‘’oh, come on Wyman let the kid have a free day today after it is Jon's birthday’’. Rodrik said to the Lord of white harbour </p><p>‘’I mean no disrespect Lord Rodrik but this isn’t the first time Jon has ditch learning from me’’. Theomore the current maester of New castle said</p><p>‘’hearing you talk is already a disrespect on my ear Lannister’’. Rodrik said. it was a well-known fact in the North that his great grandfather has a massive hatred for the maester. Since he believes that it was because of a maester that his father and aunt die. The reason why he believes this, was because it was the old Winterfell maester Walys whispering in his grandfather's ear that would make his grandfather notorious southern ambition come to fruition.</p><p>An; So I'm still looking for a beta or a cowriter, so if any one interested in doing it just pm me or put in the review</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if the writing isn't that good, I'm looking for either a beta or a co-writer to help me write this story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>